


Иди же сюда, удели мне время

by Fil_l



Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Marijuana, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Top Richie Tozier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Ричи получает сообщение от Эдди в тот же вечер. Он открывает его, улыбаясь, но в следующую секунду его лицо мрачнеет, как только он начинает читать содержимое.Мне придётся задержаться на работе, — говорится в тексте. В углу появляются три точки, что означает, что Эдди печатает, а потом всплывает новое сообщение:Давай перенесём?У Ричи замирает сердце. Он не хочет выглядеть отчаявшимся придурком или каким-то странным прилипчивым психом, поэтому он отвечает:Да, конечно! Никаких проблем! Абсолютно, да.Когда Ричи перечитывает своё сообщение, его убивает тот факт, что он сказал «да» шестью разными безумными вариантами, но он уже отправил сообщение, поэтому ничего не поделаешь.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Алтарь — мои бёдра (the altar is my hips) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841338
Kudos: 8





	Иди же сюда, удели мне время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slide over here, give me a moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221526) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> За бетинг спасибо хламидия олина! (фикбук)

Ричи получает сообщение от Эдди в тот же вечер. Он открывает его, улыбаясь, но в следующую секунду его лицо мрачнеет, как только он начинает читать содержимое. 

**Мне придётся задержаться на работе** , — говорится в тексте. В углу появляются три точки, что означает, что Эдди печатает, а потом всплывает новое сообщение: **Давай перенесём?**

У Ричи замирает сердце. Сегодня воскресенье, но Эдди упомянул, что у него есть работа, перед тем, как Ричи покинул его квартиру этим утром. Эдди назвал себя трудоголиком, натягивая свитер и выпроваживая Ричи из дома. Тогда Ричи не придал этому особого значения, но теперь он ещё раз обдумывает каждое взаимодействие между ними. Однако он не хочет выглядеть отчаявшимся придурком или каким-то странным прилипчивым психом, поэтому он отвечает: _Да, конечно! Никаких проблем! Абсолютно, да._

Когда Ричи перечитывает своё сообщение, его убивает тот факт, что он сказал «да» шестью разными безумными вариантами, но он уже отправил сообщение, поэтому ничего не поделаешь. Он всматривается в диалог и замечает, что Эдди прочитал сообщение, а затем снова появляются точки. Исчезают. Появляются. Исчезают. Ладони Ричи начинают потеть. 

Появляются снова. А потом: **Ты свободен завтра?**

Ричи слегка улыбается, посылая ответ: _Да, в 7 будет нормально?_

**7 — отлично. Встретимся у меня.**

Ричи делает скриншот сообщений и вечером перед сном просматривает их в последний раз. Он чувствует себя как влюблённый по уши главный герой из романтической комедии, но он всё равно улыбается, засыпая. 

На следующий день Эдди снова присылает ему сообщение с извинениями и просьбой перенести встречу, ссылаясь на то, что работа всё ещё сводит с ума и ему опять нужно остаться допоздна. У Ричи появляется дурное предчувствие, но он заверяет Эдди, что это не проблема, и они строят планы на следующий день. 

А потом это происходит снова. 

Ричи старается не принимать это близко к сердцу, но это трудно, когда ситуация начинает казаться _немного_ личной. Он думал, что с Эдди всё будет по-другому. Или он думал, что Эдди был другим, или что-то ещё. Просто у него было очень хорошее предчувствие насчёт него. 

**На работе действительно тяжёлая неделя** , — пишет ему Эдди. Ричи смотрит на свой телефон, перебирая в пальцах чехол. Через мгновение он вздыхает, переведя взгляд на телевизор. Там идёт старый фильм про оборотней, но Ричи он не особо интересен. 

_Ничего страшного_ , — отвечает Ричи. Он снова зажимает телефон между ладонями, прежде чем добавить: _Ужин завтра вечером?_

**Да** , — отвечает Эдди. — **7?**

_У тебя_ , — пишет Ричи. Он колеблется, набирает сообщение один раз, затем удаляет его. Второй — и снова удаляет. Наконец, он отправляет: _У меня выступление в «Хэш-Сити» в субботу в 9. Это рядом с «Мэдкэп Тапрум». Если ты хочешь прийти._

**Я приду** , — отвечает Эдди. Сегодня только вторник, так что он не уверен, что Эдди действительно появится, но, возможно, у него действительно тяжёлая неделя на работе, и они всё-таки встретятся завтра, и всё на самом деле просто отлично. 

В следующий вечер, когда Ричи уже собирался выходить, Эдди снова просит перенести свидание. На этот раз из-за чрезвычайной ситуации в семье, говорит он. Ричи соглашается, потому что он тупорылый идиот и хочет верить Эдди, и потому, что не похоже, чтобы за ним в очередь выстроилась толпа горячих красавчиков. Некому сказать Ричи, чтобы он не позволял никому дурачить себя, и поэтому он решает позволить Эдди дурачить его столько, сколько тому хочется. 

В четверг Эдди просит _ещё_ раз, блять, всё перенести. Сегодня он даже не называет причину. Ричи отбрасывает телефон в сторону на своей кровати и откидывается назад, пружиня на матрасе. Он смотрит в потолок, всего лишь секунду. Затем он хватает свою подушку и кричит в неё. 

Когда Ричи избавляется от излишка нервной энергии, покалывающей его кожу, он оставляет телефон и идёт в свой кабинет. Он запирается там, растягивается на диване и курит травку, пока ему не начинает казаться, что он тает. 

Он начинает думать, там, в своём домашнем офисе. Он смотрит на плакат в рамке с «Новым кошмаром» Уэса Крэйвена¹, подписанный внизу актёрами. Сняв очки, он позволяет себе немного расслабиться, разглядывая один из автографов — петляющее неразборчивое имя, написанное серебряным маркером. Всё, о чём он может думать, — это почему Эдди не хочет видеть его; от укола неуверенности ему захотелось расплакаться. 

В конце концов, Ричи плачет, глядя на серебряную подпись и думая обо всех ёбаных причинах, по которым Эдди больше не хочет его видеть, потому что, блять, конечно же, он не хочет. 

Он встаёт и берёт с полки один из своих блокнотов. Постучав на мгновение большим пальцем по обложке, он соглашается решать проблему так, как он всегда решал, хватая ручку и садясь за свой стол.

***

¹ «Кошмар на улице Вязов 7: **Новый кошмар** » — американский фильм ужасов 1994 года режиссёра Уэса Крэйвена, седьмой фильм серии «Кошмар на улице Вязов» о маньяке Фредди Крюгере.

***

В субботу Ричи появляется в «Хэш-Сити», как и положено, хотя он провёл последние несколько дней за написанием абсолютно нового материала, барахтаясь в болоте неуверенности и беспокойства и не вылезая из кабинета. Он вполне уверен в своём выступлении; так как он регулярно выступает в «Хэш-Сити», он теперь получает целые десять минут, и он полностью заполнил их безымянными шутками об Эдди.

— Значит, я вроде как бродяга, — говорит Ричи через пару минут. Люди слабо смеются. — Нет, всё нормально. Я знаю. И ещё я вроде как большой, и парни вбивают себе в голову, что я хочу быть властным топом, наверное? Но на самом деле это не так. Я даже не могу самостоятельно одеться. Кто-то надел на меня эту рубашку, когда я ехал сюда на поезде. 

Он не может разглядеть никого в толпе, потому что в уголках его очков застревает свет, и его астигматизм размазывает его по всему полю зрения, так что он не очень-то хорошо видит. Это даже в каком-то смысле полезно; он слышит смех — и ему кажется, что он отлично справляется. Выражения лица иногда могут вызвать у него сомнения; иногда он может быть _слишком_ хорош, читая провалы в эмоциях и теряя из-за этого концентрацию. Он особенно хорош в последнем. 

— Но этот парень в прошлые выходные, _народ_ , — говорит Ричи. — Видели бы вы этого парня. Он подходит ко мне в баре, чтобы спасти меня от приставаний — не хочу хвастаться, но на прошлой неделе на меня запали, спасибо, тот другой был похож на Оуэна Уилсона¹, и я _не_ был польщён — и просто целует меня. Кто так делает? Но я серьёзно, — уверяет он публику, — это было чертовски реально. И он был _горячим_. 

Кто-то слишком громко смеётся, и Ричи, прищурившись, смотрит в толпу: 

— О, ты думаешь, что я не могу подцепить горячего парня? Ты думаешь, я всё это выдумываю? Если бы я мог достать записи с камер наблюдения, мой друг, я бы _так и сделал_. Я мог бы использовать её как видео-кассету с порно, у меня «винтажное» настроение в последнее время. 

Он хватает бутылку с водой, чтобы стряхнуть дрожь в руках и избавиться от сухости во рту. Кто-то всё ещё смеётся, поэтому он продолжает: 

— Да, хорошо, я знаю, где… верно, хорошо, горячий парень подходит, разок целует меня, _муах_ , потрясающе. Вытаскивает меня из скользкой ситуации, уводит прочь, начинает приставать ко мне. Я понимаю, я большой и всё такое, но вам надо принять это. Я только что бомбил о том– 

— Мы помним! — кто-то кричит. Ричи посылает его рукой; к счастью, парень смеётся. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — говорит Ричи. — Это что, мой двойник Оуэна Уилсона? Перестань меня преследовать, чувак, я знаю, что одет как персонаж в его фильмах, но я не могу помочь тебе встретиться с Уэсом Андерсоном². 

Когда наступает затишье, Ричи говорит: 

— _Итак_ , если мне, блять, _можно_ продолжить: бродяга влюбляется в прекрасного принца, они целуются, прекрасный принц приводит бродягу в свою квартиру, они скрещивают свои шпаги, и всё отлично. 

Кто-то свистит; Ричи показывает этому человеку большой палец, хоть и не видит, кто это. 

— _Большое_ спасибо, да, я потерял девственность на прошлой неделе, — говорит Ричи. — Все очень этим гордятся. Я подумываю набить себе дату римскими цифрами, что, мне кажется, _весьма_ изящно. Но я отвлёкся… этот парень и я, мы делаем то, что делают мужчины, когда они одни, мы расходимся как в море корабли на следующее утро — после того, как он приготовил мне _очень_ милый небольшой завтрак, кстати — но мы договариваемся встретиться снова в тот же вечер. 

Ричи вздыхает и говорит: 

— Но он работает. 

Кто-то кричит: 

— В воскресенье? 

— Да, я _знаю_ , — отвечает Ричи. — Я тоже так подумал! Он сказал, что это нормально– в любом случае, не отвлекай меня, я пытаюсь быть смешным. Ладно, значит, у него есть работа. Хорошо. Так уж случилось, он взрослый человек, мы же не можем все в свободное время быть алкашами бомжеватого вида. Но потом, в понедельник? То же самое. Во вторник, я думаю… да, опять двадцать пять. 

Он снова пьёт, а потом говорит: 

— В среду у нас была чрезвычайная ситуация в семье. В четверг даже _не было_ никакой причины. Наверное, у него кончились способы сказать: _Ричи, ради всего святого, это называется «секс на одну ночь», разве ты не видел каждую романтическую комедию с 1985 по 2012 год_ , но я слышал это громко и ясно. У нас была связь– нет, секс на одну ночь, _верно_ , блять. Я всё ещё работаю над этим. 

Люди смеются. Это не очень смешно, но Ричи тоже смеётся. У него есть целая куча другого материала, намного лучше, чем про Эдди, но монолог про Эдди… ему просто надо было вытащить его из себя. Для него это самый действенный способ освободиться от чего-либо. Он заканчивает на высоте, люди отпускают его со сцены под _хор_ смеха, один парень говорит ему, что _он охуенно выступил_ , и этого достаточно, чтобы, по крайней мере, энергично просочиться через толпу в заднюю часть клуба. Все столики заняты, поэтому он берёт у Барбары за стойкой «Лонг Айленд айс ти» и прислоняется к стене в углу, вполуха слушая следующую девушку. 

— Привет, — говорит кто-то рядом с ухом Ричи. Он оборачивается, потому что голос у него правильной высоты, но когда он смотрит вниз, это не Эдди. Но у парня тёмные глаза и волосы, как и у Эдди, поэтому Ричи разворачивается, чтобы поболтать с ним. 

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Ричи. — Тебе понравилось выступление? 

— Ага, — говорит парень. Он немного странный, явно что-то скрывает от Ричи, и это _нормально_. Это имеет смысл, потому что они незнакомы, но они с Эдди так легко сошлись, что сейчас он в каком-то смысле разочарован, лишившись этого. Но он перестал писать Эдди, а Эдди всё продолжал откладывать, так что. Теперь всё кончено. — Мне так жаль. 

— О, ты о чём? — спрашивает Ричи, делая глоток через свою крошечную соломинку. 

— О том горячем парне, который тебя продинамил, — говорит чувак. Ричи вздыхает, слегка пожимая плечами. 

— Я не знаю, это что-то вроде– 

Ричи прерывает рука у него на подбородке, поворачивающая его лицо кончиками пальцев, которые крепко прижались к его щеке. Его голова наклоняется вниз, чтобы увидеть Эдди, стоящего рядом с ним, и Ричи открывает рот, чтобы произнести его имя, возможно, или спросить, _что за хуйня?_ , но тут Эдди обеими руками вцепляется в волосы Ричи и тянет его вниз. Они сталкиваются, Эдди вытягивается вдоль тела Ричи твёрдой, тёплой линией, когда они сливаются в поцелуе. Он _быстро_ становится грязным: Эдди проникает в рот Ричи и толкает его назад, к стене.

Ричи врезается в стол, с которого падает куча выпивки, Эдди полностью игнорирует её, снова целуя Ричи и прижимая его к потёртой штукатурке стены. Ричи углубляет поцелуй, просто чтобы доказать, что он _может_ , что Эдди не сорвался с крючка, чтобы– чтобы, _да_ , продинамить, блять, его. Ответ, который он получает, более чем того стоит: Эдди вылизывает его рот, руки скользят вниз по груди Ричи, пока он не просовывает пальцы в шлёвки на его поясе. Он зацепляется за них и тянет Ричи на себя, наклоняя его голову назад, чтобы они могли встретиться глазами. Кровь Ричи мигом вскипает. 

— А-ах, — красноречиво откликается Ричи. Соседний столик пристально смотрит на них, так что Ричи прочищает горло и находит слова, чтобы отшутиться: — Извините, он… Он нездоров, ну знаете, погода– 

Эдди щипает его руку, но он улыбается, хватая Ричи за запястье и утаскивая его в заднюю часть клуба. Ричи машет на прощание парню, с которым только что разговаривал, оставляет свой почти допитый стакан на случайном столике и следует за Эдди, поскольку у него нет выбора: пальцы Эдди сжимают его как тиски. 

— Ты собираешься отсосать мне в туалете, Эдди-спагетти? — спрашивает Ричи. Эдди даже не оглядывается на него, волоча Ричи мимо дверей уборной и через заднюю дверь на улицу. Они вдвоём добираются до тёмной парковки, и внезапно становится так тихо и холодно, что Ричи вздрагивает, засовывая руки в карманы. 

— Я не врал, — говорит ему Эдди, прежде чем Ричи успевает отпустить шутку, бросить какой-нибудь намёк или даже поцеловать. Ричи поднимает на него взгляд и видит, что большие тёмные глаза Эдди уже смотрят на него, и Ричи, блять, больше себе не принадлежит. Карие глаза того парня в баре абсолютно ничто по сравнению с глазами Эдди, сияющими в свете уличных фонарей; и он однажды трахнул этого парня. _Однажды_. 

— Насчёт чего же? — умудряется спросить Ричи. 

— Почему я переносил нашу встречу, — говорит Эдди. — _Переносил_ , а не отменял. 

— Я знаю, — защищаясь, возражает Ричи. 

Эдди агрессивно жестикулирует резкими движениями, его руки летают в воздухе, он огрызается: 

— Очевидно, _нет_ , Ричи, раз весь твой стэндап… был построен на самоуничижительных шутках о том, что ты мне не нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, Ричи. 

У Ричи начинает колотиться сердце, и он заставляет себя рассмеяться. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Эдс– 

— Ричи, прекрати, — сурово говорит Эдди. — Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой. 

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня! — восклицает Ричи. — Мы потрахались один раз, и ты больше не захотел, это нормально– 

— Дерьмо случилось! — кричит Эдди в ответ. 

— Я бы нашёл для тебя время, — замечает Ричи. — Я _и_ нашёл для тебя время. 

Они долго-долго смотрят друг на друга. Затем Эдди выдыхает, проводит рукой по волосам и отворачивается. Он отошёл всего на несколько шагов, потом повернулся и шагнул прямо к Ричи, остановившись всего в пятнадцати сантиметрах от него. Подбородок задран вверх, все черты лица суровые и жёсткие из-за его агрессивной задумчивости. 

— Всё было правдой, — говорит Эдди, — потому что я правда был занят на работе, меня попросили задержаться, и я согласился, потому что… я не знаю, я думал, что это даст мне ещё один день, чтобы спланировать действительно хорошее свидание. Но я ничего не придумал в понедельник, и меня _снова_ попросили задержаться, и я остался, так, чтобы теперь уж точно что-нибудь придумать. А потом во вторник они _заставили_ меня остаться, хотя я нашёл кинотеатр, где была двухдолларовая сделка по вторникам, так что мы могли бы посмотреть старые фильмы ужасов, я думал, тебе такое понравится, так что я _собирался_ удивить тебя, но я _не смог_ – 

— Эдди, _Эдди_ , — пытается перебить его Ричи, но Эдди не останавливается, расхаживая взад-вперёд и прорезая руками воздух, а Ричи просто старается не отставать. 

— А потом в среду, моя мама, блять, начинает _названивать_ мне, и я знаю, что она… _вцепилась_ в меня, но я испугался и не хотел вываливать всё _это_ на тебя, о чём _теперь_ уже поздно говорить, — объясняет Эдди, нахмурившись и скривив лицо, глядя на Ричи. — А в четверг, я… я запаниковал. У меня ничего не было готово, но прошло уже несколько _дней_ , и я просто… я испугался. Ричи, мне очень жаль, но клянусь, это правда. Я _клянусь_. 

Ричи некоторое время изучает лицо Эдди, краснеющее каждый раз, когда он делает вдох. Он присвистывает, и Эдди сердито смотрит на него. 

— Эдди, я _никогда_ не видел, чтобы кто-то был таким вне аукциона скота, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди слабо бьёт его по руке, а затем использует это движение, чтобы скользнуть в его пространство. Это не совсем случайно, и лёгкая улыбка на лице Эдди говорит о том, что он это знает, но на этот раз Ричи прощает его. Эдди ощущает тёплую тяжесть во всём теле; его рука-клеймо тянется, чтобы вытащить руку Ричи из кармана и переплести их пальцы. 

— Мне правда очень жаль, — говорит Эдди. — Я знаю, что это не очень хорошее оправдание, но– 

— Нет, я понимаю, — отвечает Ричи. — Тебе просто надо было сказать мне, Эдс. Ты думаешь, я выхожу на сцену и говорю всем, что горячие чуваки динамят меня, потому что _не страдаю_ от жуткой тревожности? Не надо меня опекать, детка. 

Эдди усмехается, его улыбка становится ещё шире, когда он сжимает воротник Ричи в руке. Он сдвигается и становится прямо перед Ричи, другая его рука скользит по его груди раскрытой ладонью, пока он не достигает плеча. Она продолжает скользить вверх и вниз по его плечу, слегка дёргая его вниз, чтобы Ричи нагнулся. Эдди компенсирует оставшуюся разницу в росте, становясь на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Ричи в щёку, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поймать его губы в крепком, закрытом поцелуе, от которого колени и голени Ричи немеют. 

— Ты _не_ бродяга, — бормочет Эдди, снова целуя Ричи. — И мне нравится, как ты одеваешься, потому что это очень _по-твоему_. — Он тянет Ричи ещё ниже, снова касаясь подошвами земли и заставляя Ричи встретиться с ним на своей высоте, если он хочет продолжить целоваться.

Ричи _очень_ хочет продолжить целоваться. 

— Ты мне понравился не только потому, что ты был большим, — говорит Эдди, — хотя это была малая часть. 

— Малая часть– — Ладно, _некоторая_ , — соглашается Эдди. — Но ты ещё был красивым и забавным, и… я не знаю, ты выглядел таким несчастным, и я хотел сделать тебя счастливым. — Он делает паузу, хмурясь. Ричи выпрямляется, но продолжает держать Эдди за талию, крепко обнимая его. — Это было… Прости. Слишком много. — Ты только что видел мой стэндап _о_ тебе, — напоминает ему Ричи. — Мы уже через _многое_ прошли, Эдс. 

Эдди слегка улыбается, ирония приподнимает уголки его губ, прежде чем он снова целует Ричи. Отстраняясь, он говорит: 

— Я считаю тебя горячим, и ты мне очень нравишься, Ричи. Я… ладно, ты _не можешь_ осуждать меня сейчас, хорошо? Ты сам сказал, что мы через _многое_ прошли. 

— Доверься мне, Эдди, — говорит ему Ричи. Эдди колеблется лишь на мгновение, отводя взгляд и немного хмурясь, его брови сводятся на переносице, когда он смотрит на тротуар. 

— Я взял… Хорошо, я не часто пользуюсь своими выходными, поэтому я сказал боссу, что беру следующие несколько дней в качестве отпуска, — говорит Эдди. Ричи улыбается ему сверху вниз, его сердце колотится в горле, когда Эдди продолжает: — В какой бы день ты ни был свободен, я тоже свободен. Несомненно. Я не отвечаю на звонки моей мамы, и теперь я знаю, что ты _тоже_ тревожный бардак, так что. Мы можем встретиться. 

— Мы можем встретиться, — повторяет Ричи. 

— В какие дни ты свободен? — спрашивает Эдди. 

— Во все, — говорит ему Ричи, снова наклоняясь, чтобы обхватить ладонями лицо Эдди и крепко поцеловать его. Эдди отвечает тем же, дёргая Ричи за шлёвки на поясе, так что их бёдра трутся друг о друга, полутвёрдые линии их членов встречаются через слои ткани. Ричи не может удержаться от стона, который через мгновение пропадает во рту Эдди. Эдди откровенно ест его, целуя так сильно, что Ричи кажется, что после этого его рот уже не будет _прежним_ , прямо как в старых грязных бульварных романах, которые он брал в библиотеке, когда был ребёнком, где бы он там ни был ребёнком. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит Эдди. Мозг Ричи белеет, и Эдди должен отстраниться, прежде чем Ричи упадёт на колени и вылижет его задницу прямо здесь и сейчас. Эдди тащит Ричи к главному входу в бар, и на этот раз Ричи вызывает такси: в интересах справедливости, а также в надежде, что ему будет более комфортно в своём домашнем пространстве. 

Это едва ли имеет значение, потому что Эдди практически тащит его через его собственную входную дверь, и Ричи направляет его в свою спальню, прежде чем Эдди сойдёт с ума от нетерпения. Эдди велит ему достать смазку из сумки, и когда Ричи идёт за презервативом до прикроватной тумбочки, просто чтобы он был рядом и ему не нужно было лезть за ним позже, Эдди хватает его за запястье. 

— Если ты… Э-э, — говорит Эдди и замолкает. Его лицо раскраснелось, жар разливается по щекам и распространяется вниз по линии горла. Ричи, блять, хочет _выпить_ его. — Я… хорошо, в интересах полного раскрытия карт и этой честной штуки, которую мы тут устроили, Ричи, я… я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня. 

Ричи пристально смотрит на Эдди, чувствуя, как его мозг заполняется статикой настолько, что его можно использовать в качестве дублёра в «Полтергейсте»². Когда ему, наконец, удаётся собрать английский язык воедино, Эдди уже начинает немного нервничать. 

— Пожалуйста, — заканчивает Эдди и замолкает. — Только если ты сам этого хочешь. Я просто… я бы с удовольствием. Если ты– 

— Да, я хочу, — обрывает его Ричи. — Извини, я забыл, как дышать, и мне кажется, что я немного путешествовал сквозь пространство и время. Но сейчас со мной всё в порядке, я здесь, давай мне сюда свою задницу, чтобы я мог кончить в неё, пожалуйста– 

— Заткнись, _боже_ , — смеётся Эдди, когда Ричи забирается на кровать и притягивает его ближе за бёдра. На его губах всё ещё играет улыбка, когда Ричи наклоняет голову и целует его, его руки тянутся к рубашке Эдди, чтобы быстро расстегнуть её и снять. Эдди отталкивает Ричи назад, снимая свою рубашку и жестом приказывая ему сделать то же самое, и поэтому Ричи встаёт с кровати и стягивает свою одежду быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Сюда также входит раз с _фактической_ потерей девственности, которую он даже не очень хорошо помнит, но всё равно шутит о ней, потому что он Ричи Тозиер и у него есть работа, и _это всегда будет Ричи Тозиер_ : странные подавленные шутки о девственности и всё такое. 

Эдди тоже полностью разделся на рекордной скорости, и Ричи не может достаточно быстро дотронуться до его кожи. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Эдди в грудь, кусая его прямо рядом с соском, чтобы заставить Эдди задохнуться, он выгибается на кровати. Ричи пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы схватить Эдди за талию и перевернуть его на живот, накрывая Эдди своим телом. Эдди достаточно маленький, а его плечи достаточно тонкие, чтобы Ричи полностью накрыл его… или, _или_ , Ричи действительно большой парень с безумно широкими плечами, о чём ему _уже_ говорили раньше. Отсюда и шутки. 

— Мне нравится, какой ты большой, — говорит Эдди грубым голосом, как будто он может, блять, читать _мысли_ Ричи. — Я не знаю, думаешь ли ты, что это плохо, но я блять… просто пиздец как возбуждён– 

Ричи накручивает волосы Эдди на свои пальцы и притягивает его для поцелуя, их лица почти прижаты друг к другу на матрасе. Он отстраняется, садясь позади Эдди и упираясь коленями в его бёдра. Он так и смотрит на него секунду: Эдди уткнулся лицом в свои руки, просто растянувшись на груди. Это почти та же поза, в которой Эдди спал в прошлый раз. На этот раз, однако, Ричи берёт Эдди за бёдра и тянет его вверх, пока его задница не оказывается в воздухе; его лоб прижимается к матрасу между его предплечьями, когда он удобно устраивается на локтях и коленях. Ричи целует линию позвоночника Эдди, снимая крышку с баночки смазки, он зачерпывает её пальцами, согревает и покрывает ею всю руку. Он кусает местечко на пояснице Эдди, и тот стонет, изгибаясь вниз.

Ричи удерживает бедро Эдди на месте своей сухой рукой, проводя по его колечку мышц смазанным кончиком пальца. Эдди всхлипывает, и Ричи толкается вперёд, только до первого сустава, и _медленно_ , потому что он уже невероятно твёрдый, и то, как Эдди сказал: _«Ты мне очень нравишься, Ричи»_ на парковке, продолжает крутиться на повторе у него голове. Он доходит до второго сустава, массируя напряжённые мышцы Эдди маленькими плавными кругами, пока тот, наконец, не начинает расслабляться. Он становится податливым, мышцы мелко дрожат, когда Ричи просовывает свой средний палец рядом с указательным, бархатный жар обволакивает его прикосновение, пока он растягивает Эдди. 

Эдди совсем расслабляется, как только Ричи полностью входит в него двумя пальцами, так что Ричи добавляет ещё безымянный палец, и Эдди _стонет_ , искажённо, практически заглушённый матрасом. 

— Дай я тебя послушаю, — просит Ричи. — Ты можешь говорить всё, что хочешь, Эдс, я хочу это услышать. Тебе не нужно ничего скрывать от меня. Мне… Ты мне нравишься, помнишь? 

Он подчёркивает это, скручивая пальцы и касаясь кончиками простаты Эдди, но тот всё равно дергается, отталкиваясь от руки Ричи. Ричи приходится успокаивать его рукой, всё ещё сжимающей его бедро. 

— Ты мне… ты мне нравишься, — отвечает Эдди, но его голос такой мужественный, грубый и затраханный, что тот факт, что эти детские слова слетают с его губ, просто заставляет Ричи улыбнуться. Он вытаскивает свои три пальца, чтобы погладить свой член, но затем он снова взбирается на Эдди, не в силах оставаться на расстоянии слишком долго. Кожа Эдди похожа на долбаный _наркотик_ , в этот момент его пот и звуки становятся для Ричи кислородом. 

Ричи снова цепляется рукой за бедро Эдди и через мгновение скользит другой вниз по его позвоночнику, пока он сам не оказывается в той же самой позиции, что и Эдди, склонившись над ним так, что они могут на какую-то секунду соприкоснуться щеками и просто дышать. Эдди почти исчезает под ним, Ричи намного больше его; в груди Ричи болит от необходимости дать Эдди всё, что он хочет, и Эдди _очень_ ясно дал понять, что он хочет, чтобы Ричи кончил в его задницу, и поэтому он должен кончить в задницу Эдди. Он похож на джинна или крёстную фею, только для спермоприёмника, думает он. Он ненадолго задумывается, достаточно ли это хорошая шутка для его стэндапа, если бы Эдди разрешил использовать её, но затем Эдди возвращает его внимание к себе, нежно целуя его. 

— Давай, блять, начинай, — говорит Эдди, несмотря на нежное прикосновение. Ричи не может удержаться от улыбки и поцелуя Эдди в нос, прежде чем снова встаёт и пристраивается к заднице Эдди. Он вводит головку в плотное колечко мышц Эдди, помогая себе рукой протолкнуть её, пока Эдди снова не расслабляется, и головка члена Ричи не исчезает внутри. Они оба на мгновение задерживают дыхание, а потом Ричи проскальзывает ещё на сантиметр, потом ещё на несколько. 

Эдди, блять, разваливается _на части_ под ним, и Ричи напоминает ему, что он может говорить и делать всё, что захочет, и Эдди, блять, _не теряет_ ни секунды. 

— Твою мать, мне так хорошо, — бормочет Эдди в матрас. Он резко вдыхает, когда Ричи толкается чуть глубже, а потом продолжает: — Охереть, _блять_ , я не могу… Ричи, твой член ебанутый… Это… Ты должен… _блять_ , — задыхается Эдди, когда Ричи проникает ещё глубже. — Ты должен знать, что я не динамил тебя, потому что я ни за что не оставлю твой ёбаный член, _бля_ – 

— Всего лишь слова, — тупо говорит Ричи. Он только наполовину внутри, и Эдди весь дрожит, когда Ричи проталкивает свой член ещё на пару сантиметров. 

— Блять, _нет_ , — бормочет Эдди. — Прочисти уши, я думал о тебе каждый день на протяжении всей недели, просто хотел, блять… просто хотел тебя… О, чёрт, Ричи, дав _ай_ – 

— Ты опять говоришь как шлюха, — отзывается Ричи. — Я уже начинаю думать– 

— _Ричи_ , — говорит Эдди грубым и хриплым голосом, подаваясь назад, двигая бёдрами и вырывая дрожащий всхлип изо рта Ричи. Ни один из всех этих стонов не будет забыт, особенно стоны _Эдди_. Ричи осторожно и уверенно входит в него до конца, полностью заполняя Эдди, их бёдра соприкасаются, Ричи может дотронуться до своего живота большими пальцами, когда наклоняется над Эдди. 

— Ты в порядке, Спагетти? — спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди издаёт смешок, махая рукой в ответ. Он передвигается, уткнувшись лицом в левое запястье, и резко кивает. 

— Да, я в порядке, я… — Эдди медленно выдыхает, а потом говорит: — Ладно, двигайся. 

Ричи чувствует себя, сука, русским спящим агентом, и его активационные слова _«ладно, двигайся»_ , потому что что-то инстинктивное и дикое захватывает его, когда он слышит их. Он берёт бёдра Эдди в обе свои огромные руки, крепко держит его на месте и грубо толкается в него. 

— Блять, ты такой тугой, _сука_ , — говорит Ричи, позволяя первым словам, которые прокручиваются у него в голове, с шумом вырваться изо рта: — О, чёрт, ты просто… посмотри на себя, ты, блять, такой отзывчивый, я просто хочу, чтобы ты, блять– 

— Ричи, блять, _ёбанный_ … Хорошо, та–, — Эдди вцепляется кулаком в простыни, зарывшись лицом в матрас так глубоко, как только это было возможно, и приглушённый плачущий звук скрывается в нём. Ричи жалеет, что не он мог поднять голову Эдди и хорошенько его расслышать. 

— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Ричи, не сбавляя темпа на том самом месте, которое вывернуло Эдди наизнанку. 

— _Там_ , — выдавливает Эдди, и Ричи трахает его _там_ : долбит его простату и врезается в Эдди достаточно сильно, чтобы он вжался в матрас. Эдди выставляет руку, прижав ладонь к изголовью кровати, чтобы Ричи случайно не размозжил ему голову, и от этого Ричи почему-то становится ещё твёрже, жар пронзает его, как физическая боль, и он стонет так громко, что удивляется, как это он не слышит снаружи долбаную полицейскую сирену. 

Ричи обхватывает Эдди руками, потому что он, блять, не может вынести мысли, что никто не уделяет члену Эдди внимания, которого тот заслуживает. Он оборачивает свои скользкие от смазки пальцы вокруг его члена, резко двигает ею в такт своим толчкам, накрывая Эдди своим телом и крепко держа его; его рука трахает Эдди с одной стороны, а сам Ричи трахает его с другой. Каждая сторона и звук — это Ричи, а каждое ощущение и скольжение кожи — это Эдди.

— Блять, я так близко, — Эдди вздыхает, так что Ричи снова находит его простату и фокусируется на том, чтобы попадать по ней при _каждом_ толчке, надрачивая Эдди один раз, второй, третий и _ещё_ раз, и тогда Эдди кончает, проливаясь Ричи в кулак, на простыни и на подушки, которые так ни к месту сползли вниз. Эдди задыхается, имя Ричи запуталось в ругательствах и хнычущих стонах, но затем он говорит: — Ричи, блять… Не останавливайся, продолжай– 

— Но ты… 

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, _пожалуйста_ , — просит Эдди, почти _умоляет_ , и Ричи, блять, не может сказать «нет» на это. Он полностью выходит из Эдди, слушает, как он задыхается и шипит от ощущений, когда Ричи поглаживает себя один раз, второй; смазка и сперма Эдди скользят по его члену. Он выпрямляется и входит в него снова, задавая новый жёсткий темп, трахая Эдди и находя его простату только для того, чтобы увидеть, просто _проверить_ , сработает ли это, и Эдди начинает, блять, _стонать_. 

— Ты ведь можешь кончить дважды, да? — спрашивает Ричи, не веря своей долбаной _удаче_. — Ты можешь. Твою мать, Эдди. Русская матрёшка из секс-сюрпризов. 

— Заткнись нахуй, я никогда раньше этого не делал, — говорит ему Эдди, и вся эта кашица слов вырывается из его рта, и _это_ самая горячая вещь, которую Ричи когда-либо слышал. Это особенно горячо, потому что это, блять, _действительно так_ ; когда Ричи снова обхватывает Эдди, он наполовину твёрд. Ричи помогает рукой и чувствует, как Эдди наливается кровью в его ладони, его член становится толще, длиннее и _твёрже_ , сталь перекрывается бархатом, между длинными пальцами и потной ладонью. — Сука, _двигайся_ , Ричи– 

— Прости, прости, — задыхаясь, извиняется Ричи, а затем снова находит простату Эдди, трахая его медленно и глубоко, его собственный член пульсирует почти болезненно, когда он пытается продержаться дольше. В конце концов, он должен отпустить член Эдди, чтобы занять удобную позицию. Ричи отстраняется и берёт бёдра Эдди в свои руки, грубо трахая его; кулаки Эдди сжимают простынь так сильно, что он вытаскивает её из-под углов матраса, подтягивая её под себя. 

— Ричи, — выдыхает Эдди, а затем стонет, громко и беспомощно, и так чертовски _грязно_ , что Ричи врезается в него и кончает, настолько сильно, что его зрение затуманивается, и он продолжает двигаться в нём инстинктивно. Он вообще не дрочил всю неделю, слишком взволнованный и испуганный, чтобы что-то делать, пока он ждал Эдди, и слишком возбуждённый для потенциальных свиданий, чтобы кончить слишком быстро и быть посланным позже. 

Ему не нужно беспокоиться об этом сейчас, но у него такое чувство, будто он кончает, блять, раз и навсегда, наполняя Эдди, пока сперма не начинает понемногу вытекать рядом с его членом, скользя тонкой струйкой вниз по внутренней стороне правого бедра Эдди, и Ричи вздрагивает. Он наклоняется, просовывая пальцы между ними, чтобы проследить линию кончиком пальца. 

— Что это? — спрашивает Эдди грубым и распалённым голосом. 

— Ты… она уже выходит, — отвечает Ричи, и Эдди резко подаётся вперёд, заглушая почти несвязный крик имени Ричи в матрасе и скомканных простынях под его лицом и руками. Какое-то время Ричи пребывает в шоке, а потом ухмыляется, сексуально-тупо и естественно-придурковато. — Ты, блять… Ты только что кончил нетронутым? Ты т– 

— Заткнись, _заткнись_ , да, и дай мне насладиться этим, — бормочет Эдди в матрас. Ричи целует его в спину, везде, где он может дотянуться, а затем осторожно вытаскивает член, игнорируя цепочку ругательств, которыми плюётся Эдди в ответ на это действие. Он не такой бойскаут, как Эдди, поэтому он не подготовил влажные салфетки в прикроватной тумбочке, но он выходит из комнаты и берёт полотенце, чтобы обтереть Эдди в постели, так что ему даже не приходилось двигаться. В конце концов, он перекатывает Эдди в одну сторону, потом в другую, чтобы сорвать простыни, на которые он кончил. 

Единственное, чего Эдди не позволил Ричи сделать, — это приблизиться к его заднице с мочалкой. Его лицо покрылось по́том и румянцем, стекающим вниз по груди, и Ричи говорит: 

— Я… ты уверен? Ты сказал, что ты вроде повёрнут на чистоте, так что я подумал– 

— Нет, я… — говорит Эдди, поворачиваясь на спину и подтягиваясь, чтобы сесть. Ричи плевать хотел на свои простыни; чёрт, это же _его_ долбаная сперма. Его простыни видели её и раньше в большом количестве. Он просто подумал, что Эдди не захочет, чтобы она оставалась там — а он заинтересован в том, чтобы Эдди получал то, что он хочет. — Я просто… я не знаю, я… Это одна из причин, почему мне это нравится, я не знаю, это так, блять… Это грязно, но это _ты_ , поэтому я просто… — он резко выдыхает, а затем трёт лицо ладонями. — Это звучит глупо. Блять, не бери в голову. 

— Нет, в этом есть смысл, — уверяет его Ричи. Он бросает полотенце в сторону корзины для белья и выключает свет, притягивая Эдди к себе. Он запоздало вспоминает, что должен был спросить, не хочет ли Эдди остаться, но Эдди утыкается в его бок и не двигается, поэтому Ричи принимает это как согласие. Через некоторое время он перегибается через край кровати и хватает свои боксеры, передавая их Эдди. — Надень, они ненадолго задержат её. 

Эдди краснеет ещё ярче, и он настолько чертовски красивый, что Ричи должен поцеловать его и сказать ему об этом, тогда как Эдди возражает, что он не _красивый_ , отпираясь до последнего. Ричи притягивает его к себе и целует в макушку, как только Эдди влез в его нижнее бельё и устроился рядом, зевая. 

— Ты останешься? — Ричи всё равно спрашивает, потому что он всё ещё беспокоится об этом. 

— Да, я уже взял отпуск, — напоминает ему Эдди. 

— До каких пор? 

— До четверга. 

— Тогда оставайся до четверга, — просит Ричи, утыкаясь носом в волосы Эдди и притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в висок. Эдди смеётся, снимая очки Ричи и складывая их, прижимаясь поцелуем к его груди в ответ, прежде чем положить очки на тумбочку и снова занять своё место у него на груди. Он засыпает через несколько минут, и Ричи следует за ним; и это был его лучший сон за неделю.

***

¹ **О́уэн Ка́ннингем Уи́лсон** — американский киноактёр, сценарист и кинопродюсер. Вы можете знать его по таким фильмам, как «Марли и я», «Ночь в музее», «Знакомство с Факерами».

² **Уэсли Уэльс А́ндерсон** — американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, актёр и продюсер. Работал с Оуэном Уилсоном над фильмами «Бутылочная ракета» (1996), «Семейка Таненбаум» (2001), «Бесподобный мистер Фокс» (2009), «Отель «Гранд Будапешт» (2014).

³ **«Полтергейст»** — американская серия фильмов ужасов. Оригинальная трилогия вращается вокруг членов семьи Фрилинг, которых преследует и терроризирует группа призраков во главе с демоном, известным как Зверь, которого привлекает младшая дочь Кэрол Энн.

***

Когда на следующее утро Эдди всё ещё лежит с ним в постели, Ричи испытывает адское блаженство (хоть и это выражение отрицается самим языком в его мыслях). Несколько минут Ричи просто наблюдает, как он спит; они до сих пор переплетены вместе. Только после этого он осторожно отстраняется и крадётся на кухню. 

У него слишком кружится голова, и он не может сосредоточиться. Обычно он довольно хорошо готовит, но сейчас он сжигает бо́льшую часть, а остальное недоваривает; когда Эдди появляется на кухне Ричи, его волосы в беспорядке, а лицо всё ещё заспанное, Ричи не чувствует, что он проделал хорошую работу. 

— Я правда старался, — говорит ему Ричи. — Bon appétit¹. 

Эдди улыбается и целует Ричи за это, хотя, когда он берёт два кусочка ужасных тостов, он настаивает, чтобы они пошли куда-нибудь позавтракать. Они медленно принимают душ и одеваются ещё медленнее, пока не перестают притворяться и не целуются на диване Ричи, когда Эдди отстраняется: 

— Я хочу есть, — говорит он. Ричи улыбается и шлёпает его по заднице, подталкивая и поднимая с колен, чтобы встать. — Кстати, я имел в виду то, что сказал вчера. Я просто хочу, чтобы это было чертовски ясно, чтобы ты не написал ещё один монолог про меня. 

Ричи фыркает от смеха, натягивая куртку, но говорит: 

— Да, хорошо, Спагетти. 

— Я _серьёзно_ , — твёрдо говорит Эдди. — Я действительно был занят и позволил себе забраться в свою собственную голову, и я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. Я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было по-другому, лучше, чем это. 

Ричи улыбается, взяв лицо Эдди в свои руки и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, прежде чем ответить: 

— Я, блять, тоже, Эдди-спагетти. Я буду так хорошо к тебе относиться, только подожди. 

— Не _слишком_ хорошо, — протестует Эдди, — я надеюсь. — Как только он это произносит, его лицо озаряется улыбкой, и это просто взрывает внутренности Ричи, и Солнце превращается в сверхновую у него в лёгких. Он вдруг не может насытиться, осыпая поцелуями всё лицо Эдди, отмечая нос, щёки, и смеясь, когда Эдди отталкивает его и смеётся сам, пытаясь вывернуться. Ричи ловит его за талию и снова целует. 

— Нет, не _слишком_ хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Может быть, немного плохо. 

— Может быть, — соглашается Эдди, улыбаясь Ричи и целуя его снова, снова и _снова_.

***

¹ **Bon appétit** (фр.) — Приятного аппетита.


End file.
